Abstract This application requests funds to purchase the Quantum GX2 microCT Imaging System from PerkinElmer Health Sciences. The Quantum GX2 microCT allows for rapid, high resolution imaging of anatomical, functional and metabolic endpoints in multiple rodent species. The Quantum GX2 microCT will provide state-of-the art in vivo imaging capabilities not currently available on the WJB Dorn Veterans Affairs Medical Center (VAMC)/University of South Carolina School of Medicine (USCSOM) campus and moreover will compliment and directly interface with the IVIS Spectrum system previously purchased by a successful VA equipment grant application. As such, the Quantum GX2 microCT imaging system will fundamentally impact the research capabilities of investigators at the Dorn VAMC and USCSOM. The Quantum GX2 microCT Imaging System is designed for a spectrum of in vivo imaging settings optimized either to high resolution (voxel sizes down to 4.5 m) or high speed (8 second scan time); the system also allows investigators to modify these parameters (scan speed and resolution) for their particular research needs. An important feature of the Quantum GX2 is the ability to produce 3D reconstructions of an entire animal, as well as 3D reconstructions of a target field of view based on investigator specifications. In addition to measures including bone density, bone morphology, tumor identification/quantification, and body composition (subcutaneous and visceral fat) analysis, in vivo analyses such cardiac and pulmonary function can also be performed as well as imaging changes in brain. Importantly, the Quantum GX2 microCT scanner is optimized for longitudinal analyses, which is directly applicable to the studies being performed at the Dorn VAMC/USCSOM that are investigating the functional and anatomical basis for diseases that are directly relevant to the mission of the VA, including PTSD, affective disorders, obesity, cardiovascular disease and immune disorders. The Quantum GX2 microCT Imaging System represents an integrated and powerful in vivo imaging system that is extremely flexible in that it can be individually tailored for the precise experimental needs of all the participating investigators and will thereby significantly enhance the physical research infrastructure at the Dorn VAMC. This state-of-the-art technology will transform the level of our analyses of veteran-relevant disease models by allowing anatomical and functional assessments in vivo during disease progression, as well as effects of therapeutic interventions in these models. As such, this powerful imaging system will facilitate research that is directly relevant to the mission of the VA with the ultimate goal being the identification of novel strategies to advance the health care of Veterans.